


The day Merle got the sniffles

by Pumpkinnight120



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Common Cold, Gen, Humor, Merle is a drama queen, Rickyl Writers' Group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinnight120/pseuds/Pumpkinnight120
Summary: Merle gets a cold and Daryl has to take care of him.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Merle Dixon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The day Merle got the sniffles

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt popped into my head one day and I had to write it. I apologize for how short it is.

Daryl emerged from the kitchen carrying a tray with a bowl of vegetable soup and a few saltine crackers when the sight of Merle lying dramatically upon the sofa made him shake his head in disbelief.

Merle whined like a child on the verge of a tantrum "I'm dyin' lil' brother". 

Daryl set the tray onto the coffee table and sighed "ya ain't dyin' Merle".

"Oh yes I am lil' brother, no man should be sneezin' and blowin' his nose this much!" Said Merle pointing to a large pile of used tissue on the floor. 

"It's jus' a cold Merle, you'll be fine in a few days".

"But-but what if it turns inta pneumonia!". 

Daryl opened his mouth to protest but snapped it shut. 

"Eat yer soup Merle". 

Sulking Merle picked up his spoon and ate without argument.


End file.
